warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 ---- Custudio Ruina Artwork Thank You very much sir! long time no see here in Fanon, how are you? hoping your doing well. :D , Anyway, im gonna use it now. thanks so much SilveredKnight (talk) 10:45, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the kudos Algrim! Always glad to see my content enjoyed. Look forward to no doubt seeing your chapters up there again soon. Zeph gm (talk) 13:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Many thanks for the artwork you gave me. I was wondering, could you possibly do something for High Elder Rovaan, the Chapter Master of the Celestial Hawks. If you can just tell me and I'll list some of the things I wanted. Again thanks for the artwork.High Elder Rovaan (talk) 20:00, September 10, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Chapter Master Many thanks. I was wanting a MK III 'Iron' Helmet, Aquila Power Armor, two Power Swords, a Storm Shield, large Gauntlets, Jump Pack, and a small golden shoulder robe over the right shoulder. Use the Color Scheme off of Rovaan on the Celestial Hawks page. Again Many thanks High Elder Rovaan (talk) 21:39, September 10, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Rovaan Thank you so much for this! It looks amazing. You don't have to put the Storm Shield on if you don't want to, it still looks bad ass. Many thanks friend High Elder Rovaan (talk) 23:30, September 11, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Sorry to bother you, but I've seen the amazing artwork you produce, and was wondering if you could produce some for my new page Space Hornets. I understand if you don't want to. 20:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Space Hornet artwork Thanks for the artwork, it looks amazing and it was just what I was thiking off. 11:15, October 1, 2016 (UTC) thanks for the artwork algrim they look great as always.Michael50 (talk) 07:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) hey man sorry if it's been awhile Life got in the way of things. so anyway I really like the pics that you showed me they look awsome. i'm also giving the Blades of Dorn to you. TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:51, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the artwork, although I'm not sure I'll be able to expand on the article anytime soon :) --Cheers Sweet potato tastes good,[[User talk:Dog of War|''' I like it']] 16:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Tagging Images Remember images should be fully tagged when uploaded. A Space Marine image should be tagged in the Space Marine category. Also archiving talk pages is to stop talk pages from becoming bloated and oversized, not to cover up information and previous discussion. It's quite unhelpful to the admin team. I also see you're attempting to learn photoshopping. Here are some helpful guides. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:46, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure. You should, however, decide whether the article is free use or not. I know previously property template was mandatory, now it should be replaced by free use if article is free use. You know, less clutter at the top. --Remos talk 08:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Yea... ööhm... I'm not exactly sure how it is, but let's roll with this before I get confirmation about the neccessity of property template with free use or community. Because I remember they were rewritten like a year ago to reduce the amount of templates at the top. It seems bit odd that they are all neccessary. --Remos talk 08:53, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey friend, I'm just curious as to who exactly created the artwork for the shoulder guard for the "Burning Lords" Chapter. I wrote that Chapter and provided the Chapter symbol by finding an image that I could use freely. I'm just curious as to who I had to ask in order to get permission to add that particular artwork to my page? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 10:10, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey friend, thankyou so much for doing the artwork for both of my Chapters. I love all of it! Keep up the good work! IllumiNini (talk) 06:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Been noticing a lot of chapter images uploaded. :P Cheers for the image Algrim, I'll be sure to use it. -- ''Solomus Blackwing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:07, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hail, Lord Whitefang, love the new artwork that you have done for my chapter. Much appreciated. Reinno (talk) 06:50, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Really cool artwork, thanks man! Nicktc 22:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) thanks again for the artwork. its going straight on the chapter page. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 18:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much! There is only so much somebody like me can manage with her limited artistic skills. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) I will enjoy! Thanks again!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:46, October 11, 2016 (UTC) No Iron Scorpions space marine done in the GW style, why is that? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 23:18, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mr. Algrim Whitefang sir, sorry to bother you, but I edited my space marine's colour scheme. Rather than pure white (#FFFFFF), I made my space marines bone white (#E3DAC9). Sorry again, I kinda wanted consistency with my SM images, but if you don't want to do it that's fine. I'll stick with the pure white marines. Das2Eazy (talk) 23:49, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Your work is excellent and alarmingly speedy Algrim, as always. Thanks for the Warmachines art, I appreciate it, my shopping skills are sub par lol Zeph gm (talk) 03:44, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Again, thanks for the updated art for my Mortarchs Algrim, looks awesome as always Zeph gm (talk) 03:05, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Laughing Skull Yes, Mr. Algrim Whitefang, sir. The colour scheme changes I have described are for my Laughing Skull Chapter. Thank you! Das2Eazy (talk) 00:17, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Algrim Whitefang, sir. Thanks for the pictures, but I can't see them on the talk page of my profile. I dunno why. And while we're still on the subject of colouring space marines, what program/template do you use to colour in SM power armours? Thanks. When you're done, feel free to add a comment to the LS quotes section. Das2Eazy (talk) 01:11, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again Mr. Algrim Whitefang, sir. i'll try to learn how to paint my own SM like you if I have the time so that I won't have to bother you when I need stuff painted or drawn. Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Das2Eazy (talk) 03:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't asking for one, I was wondering why — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Don't be too quick to jump the gun. That's how people's toes get stepped on. Whatever, thanks, did an alright job. I'll make some improvements to it. You need to get better at photoshop, your skills at it are pretty average. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mr. Algrim Whitefang, sir... I apologize for bothering you, but if you have the time I have one final request. I assume that you have read the Khagarsan section of the Laughing Skull. If it isn't too much trouble, could you make a Blitz Kompani marine one of the Khagarsan? I have a sketch prepared if you require it. Das2Eazy (talk) 14:58, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Here's the sketch! Sorry for bad image quality. Thanks again. Das2Eazy (talk) 22:13, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am very new to this site, and i saw that you added some categories to my Emerald Vanguard page. Even though it is a quite small contribution, it lets me know that my work is being seen and edited, and that makes me quite excited to be here. Once again, i am quite new, so i dont know how to go about certain things, like my shoulder art. Is there any way you could help me with that, or direct me to someone who can? I definitely look forward to using this wiki and contributing where i can. Thank you CorrectStaple (talk) 19:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC)CorrectStaple Hello Algrim, I've been doing tons of research into the different chapters, and i'm slowly but surely building a backstory. Do you think you'd be able to do the shoulder art for my chapter? Its the "Emerald Vanguard" so i was thinking of leaning towards a medieval theme, and was thinking about a fairly simple green spearhead for the chapter symbol, on a green trimmed, black shoulderpad. Thats just an idea though, so if you think something else would work better, then by all means, go for it. I'm definitely open to ideas. Thankyou CorrectStaple (talk) 21:08, October 14, 2016 (UTC)CorrectStaple Hi, do you do custom marines? Hello Algrim, my name is church and i was wondering if you could do a custom job for my character Invictus. if you want me to list things off i can. Regards, Church Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Thank You! I think that's all my Space Marines except for the Wolf's-HeadsKadjah Thoris (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2016 (UTC) well i want it to be fanon looking, based on my chapter, the Coughing Skulls. also, i have been notified that these pages breach the rules, if this is because they are not yet three paragraphs, i can fix that later. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Regards, Church Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 22:17, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church alright thanks Algrim. Regards, Church Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 23:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Hey, Algrim. Those are great! That is exactly what i was looking for. Thank you so much. CorrectStaple (talk) 21:37, October 16, 2016 (UTC)CorrectStaple Still doesn't count. It's a community page, since it's comprised mostly of other users' content. Use a template. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:37, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Custom Artwork for Future ©SM Hey buddy, I don't want to put any unnecessary work on your plate, but I plan to write one more Space Marine Chapter and do one (maybe two) Chaos Space Marine Warbands/Fallen Chapters and I was wandering if you'd be willing to do the shoulder pad artwork for those (since I am very unskilled with visual arts programs haha). Cheers Mate, IllumiNini (talk) 07:59, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, even if I'm not exactly a fan of that kind of photoshopping. --Remos talk 08:12, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you fix my "notable" nova paladins section. for some reason after saving the new addition, it will also tab over and create extra space, its annoying. also one other request, if you have time could you please edit the photo of the scout you provided me? the skin color is too white, almost ghostly. if you could, if you have free time, could you make him a little tanner? just a normal caucasian skin tone. thank you very much! and long live the emperor!!! Markhats (talk) 17:04, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Brother Marcus Hey Algrim, Thanks for the artwork. I'll see if I can sort out a symbol for the warband soon! Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 01:56, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Above and Beyond Hey bro, thanks so much for the additional artwork. I didn't expect it! Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 05:47, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again. Love the list of Space Marines, it was definitely something we needed.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much! Youre the absolute man!!! Markhats (talk) 16:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Brother Marcus Iron Shields Artwork Hi Algrim, Thanks so much for the artwork, it looks really good! Unfortunately, I do have a chapter icon already, just hadn't uploaded it as I've not got around to putting on a Marine. I've attached it below, if you're feeling really generous could you put it on your artwork and maybe darken the main blue (I use Kantor Blue) and it'll be my main page pic! Thanks again, Bevan BevanWoodhouse (talk) 15:55, October 20, 2016 (UTC) As I said before, I'm not really fan of your way of photoshopping, but I have to admit that that Space Marine list/gallery looks damn great. Thank you for that, I've wished for such for a long time. --Remos talk 16:13, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey bud you're looking to get yourself banned if you keep copyrighting those images under your name. Ever read the copyright rules on Wikia? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:10, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the artwork! I'm just a simple n00b and have only just gotten into WH. Not even played a game yet :-) QuantumGG (talk) 20:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Banner? Hello Mr.Alrgim Whitefang sir, I'm back as you can see. If it isn't too much trouble, could you find the time to make a banner for the Laughing Skulls? I have seen your work with the Sons of Iron banner and it's really nice. I still am fairly incompetent with photoshop, so I'm going to have to resort to bothering you... Sorry.... I trust that you would make an awesome banner for the chapter, as such, I have only one request regarding it. The 'centerpiece' of the banner is a Khagarsan without a helmet with his face painted in likeness of a skull (as it is tradition within the Laughing Skull to paint your face/helmet like a skull during first deployment), roaring with two chainswords in his hand. THANKS BOSS! Das2Eazy (talk) 20:08, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Yo man,thnx so much again! Love the banner, the section with the notable campaigns is a nice touch! Das2Eazy (talk) 05:41, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Blood Vultures Hi Algrim Whitefang, regarding the new spacemarine images you have provided me for my chapter Blood Vultures I would like to say thanks. Also about your request to edit my chapter and improve on it (add artwork and edit/add to the story) I give you permission to do so as I am no longer very active on this wikia, I look forward to seeing your improvements on the Blood Vultures and thanks again. Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 10:13, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Bears of the Claw I like your page List of Space Marine Chapters. If you ever wanted to edit or add to the Bears of the Claw chapter I give you permission to do so as I believe you are a great writer and would do nothing less than an amazing job. Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 10:32, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Composition Table Yes please Mr. Algrim Whitefang sir. Could you also leave behind a set of steps to insert my own images for the chart, because I'm planning on making the symbols of certain sections myself. Thanks so much for helping. Das2Eazy (talk) 23:47, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Few Quick Questions 1. How by Corvus's Black Wings are you able to pump out so many chapter pages. With indivudal artworks. 2. Speaking of artwork, I was looking for some artwork to put on my Space Hornets page, life a chapter banner and banners for the chapter organiztion table. Generally keeping in the hornet/wasp theme 21:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, Thank you so much for the art! I was trying to figure out how to make it as nice as those exact models you sent me! Would you be able to explain to me how you made those pics? I was getting quite frustrated looking for online tools to create them. Also, in regards to the situation about the incorrect number of astartes, I intend to make them a crusading Chapter like the Black Templars but with a homeworld. I did not realize I had to explicitly state that since I stated that they were a non-codex compliant Chapter. I am also very far from complete, so I know forsure that I will go back and change things. (I am not sure if this is where I was supposed to put this message, I tried to send a direct message but I am still learning how to navigate the forum and how to use the tools.) Doomhammer015 (talk) 01:45, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Organisation Table Hey Algrim, thanks for all the art you've made for me. Right now I need help with an orginisation table. I really like the style you've used on your own pages, so I was hoping you could create one for my page, with custom images if possible. I can fill it out my self, but I have no idea how to make the structure. Just some bits for the structure and images; I only want 8 companies, Veteren company, 2-5 are battle companies, 6-7 are reserve companies, and 8th is the scout company. The artwork for the veternen company, I think would be cool if it was a narrow spike coming down on yellow backgroud, so it seems like a stinger but also passes as a 1. Sorry if you increases your workload, I just want this page done before I move onto a cooler chapter. (hint: sonics) Hey Algrim, I hope all is well, I want to thank you again for the artwork. I loved the work you did for the normal battle brothers of the Teuton Brotherhood and I was wondering if you had any background in doing Cataphractii Terminator Armor. I decided to make the honor guard of the Teuton Brotherhood to use that type of armor and if you had any free time to make it, I would be greatly appreciative. I tried to use photoshop and looked at tutorials but I am way too much of a noob at making art on that to even dream of making an Astartes. However, don't go out of your way if you are too busy. I don't want to be a bother. Doomhammer015 (talk) 23:09, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much my friend! He looks amazing! Doomhammer015 (talk) 03:23, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Terminator pic Greeting Wolf Priest. It seems I confused you a bit; what I actually was asking for was a series of images for company banners, with the 1 being the aforementiond desgin. I can understand the mistake, and was wondering if you could revert the Terminator pic. Thanks! Laughing Skull (list of Space Marine Chapters) Heya Mr. Algrim Whitefang sir, could you change the description/summary of the Laughing Skull on your list of Space Marine Chapters? I have made changes with the chapter's history and descriptions that might contradict what is written on the list. Thanks Das2Eazy (talk) 18:42, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Totally forgot to put those templates! haha I am so used to just messing around with my Space Marines that the templates just slipped my mind. Thanks for the reminder! Doomhammer015 (talk) 19:47, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Black Adder Atwork Thanks Algrim! I was worried the chapter artwork and colour scheme would look to much like Mortarchs Serpentia, but it looks great and unique! Thanks again. 11:41, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Teuton Brotherhood Hey Algrim, I hope all is well. I am still very thankful for the artwork you have gifted me and I was wondering if you could do me another favor. As I write more about my Teuton Brotherhood Chapter, I am wanting an even more Medieval/stylized feel to the armor of the Astartes. Looking at artwork of the Great Crusade Space Marine Legions Special Units and the Custodians, I wanted to add a flare to my Space Marine's appearance. I myself have failed miserably at trying to create a new stylistic/modified power armor look and was wondering if you had any time on your hands to help me out. My idea was a sleeker modified version of the Mark III Power Armor with perhaps a helmet similar to this type of helm: I was also thinking about having wolf pelts and other fetishes upon the armor similar to that of the Space Wolves since the Brotherhood routinely goes on hunts and collects the trophies of fallen xenos and creatures. Please do not go out of your way for this though. What you have already provided is amazing and I will be forever grateful. Doomhammer015 (talk) 05:17, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Teuton Bro Art Thank you so much Algrim! He looks amazing! Doomhammer015 (talk) 22:30, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Advices concerning pictures Hello Algrim ! I'm currently updating the Suami page, and I'm not really sure of what kind of pictures to use for the citizens, soldiers and cities of this world. And since you've always managed to find awesome pictures, would you have some advices ? Thanks in advance ! Urthan (talk) 11:29, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, good sir. I apologize for bothering you about this, but, could you take a look at the companies that i created for the Tempest Fists? I tried to follow the Codex Astartes to the best of my ability, having the Sable Lion page open in another tab for use as a reference. You may change anything that doesn't make sense to you or canon because i'm pretty sure that no Adeptus Astartes Chapter has this many vehicles. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Uncle_Crusty/Sandbox#Companies I'd repay you for all of your assistance, but, i don't know as much about 40K as you do. I know more about it than when i first created the Tempest Fists. Again, sorry for bothering you. one million thank yous. I saw what you did for me, you did not ''have to do that, you have my gratitude. Thanks for the artwork, mate! Awesome as always! Cheers! IllumiNini (talk) 05:09, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for the artwork. It's really well done and looks awesome. Thanks. ''Do not fear me; I am only an angel of death ~ Londain17 14:15, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Apologies I apologize for asking you to write a few things for me. That day, i was stressed out by personal issues and i wasn't thinking clearly. Again, i apologize for asking you for such an ignorant favor. Hi Imposter101 and Algrim Whitefang I am really trying to update my articles, it is really hard to stay up to date with work and life, I am trying my best to learn the mechanics of this websight. I would love help in any way especially with proof reading and art. Thank you for your time and help and sorry for the inconvienience. Your humble scribe servitor DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 20:23, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much Algrim for our help it is much obliged. Also the art is perfect and really brings the chapter to life, also I thought I corrected the fact that my chapter was not founded by a spacemarine of any kind. Tak skal du har, DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 00:50, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I really like the I idea you proposed. It would make more sense if we changed thier founding. They are based off of a standing army which I have painted and procured, therefore the sizes are small because its just how they are in real life. I also want to start short stories with this chapter this is why all this conflict happening in the chapter past and soon to be present is a huge part of thier charactor as a chapter. I also want them small and insignificant enough so they are reletivly unnoticed in the universe but significant enough to create a following with stories and have chapter charactor evelution. (like Gaunts Ghosts) Thank you for taking a general intrest in the chapter and helping me out and if you have any ideas where you want to take them I would love to hear them. Ave ad Imperium! DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 20:44, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Tempest Fists nearing completion. I know you're probably tired of me requesting for your help, but, i've been trying my best to write much of the article without requesting for your help. Now that i feel that the Tempest Fists chapter is nearing completion, if not already completed, i am wondering if you can review what i've written and, if you wish to, rewrite anything i've taken from other wikias such as the 40K wikia and the Lexicanum. Also, unless you do not wish to do so, could you design the Tempest Fists banner? I've been searching for templates all over the internet and i cannot find a good one. This may be the final time i ask for your assistance, so, i really appreciate what you've done for my chapter as well as other people's chapters. It's uploaded http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tempest_Fists Thank you for all of your help, my friend. Ave Algrim Whitefang! My article seems to have too many HTML tags, I looked up what they were and it is something that I have noclue where it would be. Could you help me out and get rid of the useless HTML tags because I have no clue where they would be. By the way I thank you for your editing it's nice to see the page coming along in a beutiful format. Thanks, DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 23:46, January 24, 2017 (UTC) re: HTML tags Removed the tag. It was no longer necessary. --Imposter101 (talk) 22:56, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much for the artwork you did for me, it looks absoloutely''' AMAZING!!!''' Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 06:51, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Chapter Master Nexus Nova Wolves Termiantor I have request in regards to artwork, would you be able to make a Nova Wolves Termiantor of better quality than this for me? If not could you direct me to someone or something that could help me? Just saw the Terminator you uploaded in my Gallery, i cant thank you enough for it! Just like the Tactical Marine and Shoulder Pad it looks awesome! Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 08:12, January 31, 2017 (UTC)Chapter Master Nexus Thanks For The Warm Welcome Thanks for leaving that message on my wall, I apprecuate you offering to help. It's great to see people willing to help out the noobies so eagerly. If you could help me with some questions I have that would be great. Firstly, how should I have properly responded to your post? I didn't see a reply button, mind you my wifi is down right now so I'm using mobile. Second, how do I have multiple sections and a table of content? I didn't see that tenplate, and I ended up falling asleep before figuring that out. That's the reason why the Doom Wardens article is so short. It took me awhile just to figure out the templates haha. I'm probably going to need help down the line too, with making sure that the article lines up right with some ideas I want to get across. Basically leave hints about the past that the readers can put together but not be super overt about it. Thanks so much for offering to help and giving me your time, OrionTheAboveAverage (talk) 08:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Doom Wardens Update Just finished the first draft for the history of the Doom Wardens and their origins as the Iron Templars. Definitely will need another run through. As there are certain aspects about their founding I would like to reveal, but that may have to be done through another article expanding on the Bellerophon Dynasty. I would love to hear some comments and criticisms from you. I also realize now how tired I was as I wrote this, some of the mistakes I make are really dumb. OrionTheAboveAverage (talk) 10:52, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Holy crap that art you made was amazing! Thank you so much! Breacher9391 (talk) 10:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim, thank you for the badges and chapter colour. I'm gonna put it on my Space Marine ASAP. I will re-edit my homebrew chapter soon, thank you for all of the admins guidelines Storm Zealots Image Request Breacher9391 (talk)Hey Algrim, thanks to you and your admin guidelines. I have seen your galleries and its amazing. If you wish to can you made a Space Marine Captain for me. I have the model and wish it to be drawn so my Storm Zealot pages will get great. I will also put your names upon the artwork. Here is the image of the captain. 20170210 154409.jpg 20170210 154403.jpg 20170210_154413.jpg|Back side of 2nd Company Captain Whether you agree or not please let me know. Thank you Breacher9391 (talk) 08:58, February 10, 2017 (UTC)Breacher9391 Fortress-Monastery Hey Algrim, how do you make your fortress monastery art? Is there a program for that, do you use another picture, or do you draw it from scratch? Das2Eazy (talk) 18:48, February 11, 2017 (UTC) LS Fort-Mon So, if you don't mind, could you make this image have some semblance of Laughing Skull in it? Some defensive guns and a banner would be fine. Das2Eazy (talk) 22:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Imperial Lances Just a quick question as I think you seem like a good person to ask. My page Imperial Lances in deemed NCF in part because I said their descendants of the 288th and 408th Imperial Fists companies. One admin said that those company numbers were too high, but I was thinking that since Alexis Polux was Captain of the 405th Imperial Fists Company, that 288 and 408 were not that much of a strech. What do you think. And also, can you let me know about my slight revisions in regards to their Founding. And it wasn't three paragraphs long because I had to upload it early due to a glitch in the editor which made it to where I couldn't see the text I was typing. Many thanks Zyphis T (talk) 05:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC)Zyphis T Modifications for 2nd company captain Dear Algrim the image its awesome and I sincerely gave my thanks but theres a mistake its a 2nd company captain not 1st. :D afew modification can be made for the kneepads, can you fix it :D thanks a lot Btw do you have any ideas about my chapter and any battles or suggestions? Thanks Rayas Kourtis Artwork I humbly come to you with a huge request that may not even be possible, but I figured I'd ask anyway since I'm in no way artistically gifted when it comes to creating and modifying images. I've just created a Character -- Rayas Kourtis -- and would very much love if he had a cool, artistic image to go along with his page. It would be even more epic if he could be depicted fighting Orks. *I feel that is well beyond what I can reasonably ask of you. *But the challenge is there is you choose to accept it. If you see fit to grant me this, I will forever be in your debt! Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 08:21, February 17, 2017 (UTC) That artwork is awesome! Thankyou so much! Anything that is within my power to do for you, don't hesitate to ask! Thanks again! IllumiNini (talk) 06:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Imperial Lances Artwork Hello Algrim, I was wondering if you could create a Chapter symbol for my Imperial Lances. If you can, I would like two crossed spears, the one that would be facing tip forwards black, and the other one red. If you cant, that's fine. Many thanks Zyphis T (talk) 03:53, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Zyphis T Hey Algrim, thanks for the artwork! It looks great! Zyphis T (talk) 13:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Zyphis T Vera Hey Algrim, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking a look at my work on the planet of Vera and providing some feedback on what you think about it. I do not think I am breaking any rules with how I went about writing but I wanted to see if it makes sense to someone other than myself. I am also curious whether I am being too ambitious with the article/idea or I just need to adjust some things before I go in more depth. I decided halfway through writing the article that I wanted to make it something different than the average Hive World so within the Hives section there may be inconsistencies with what I wrote within the Administratum section. Doomhammer015 (talk) 11:16, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Royal Scorpions heya, thanks for the amazing art work and seggestions! Also I was thinking for the badge, it could be a scorpion with a blood drop, not sure how to really discribe it but im trusting you more than myself! Also I love the artwork I will definetly use it! If you wish to reach me easier feel free to email me at knight.of.sparta.king@gmail.com (I made it in 6th and still use it XD ) Also if you could remake the art work to fit the new name that would be lovely. JordanAngel (talk) 16:25, February 22, 2017 (UTC) I love the new art work, and the shoulder is simply beautiful, thanks for the help with that :D! Also love the fact it looks like my henne scorpion on my left arm. JordanAngel (talk) 19:29, February 22, 2017 (UTC)